Broadcasting messages to mass markets (e.g., in an advertising or mass messaging campaign) demands an extremely high degree of technical competence as well as extraordinarily powerful computing systems. Accordingly, private and government entities that engage in broadcasting messages to mass markets rely on third party service providers to administer such mass broadcasting. When such third parties prosecute advertising or messaging campaigns (e.g., an email advertising campaign, an SMS messaging campaign, etc.) it often happens that many communication partners are brought into the ecosystem, for example, so as to extend the reach of the campaign. Such communication partners might be situated on vastly different platforms (e.g., different hardware platforms, different software platforms, different cellular service standards, different geographies, etc.). For example, one partner might be situated in a relatively large geography (e.g., in the Western United States) while another partner is situated in a relatively smaller geography (e.g., on the island of Cebu in the Philippines). Such vastly different ecosystems give rise to vastly different operating conditions. As the popularity and reach of email or other messaging campaigns grows, so does the need to quickly bring on new communication partners—in spite of the fact that their respective ecosystems vary so widely.
Prior attempts to reduce the effort and costs associated with bringing on new communication partners have included use of data files (e.g., initialization or parameter files) that codify some portion of the new partner's ecosystem and method of interfacing with the third party service providers.